Truth Be Told
by Soraan
Summary: This is set 36 years before the Second War and Fires of Rebirth. As Alyna prepares to take over the Farstrider company responsible for the safety of Windrunner Village, Sylvanas prepares herself for a long distance relationship with a woman she has already inadvertently distanced herself from emotionally, again. Femslash. Part of the Farstrider Chronicles. Short story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is 'just' a short story, but it turned out longer than I expected so I've split it into three chapters. This is complete so don't expect any more to be added on. Sorry!**

* * *

 **Truth Be Told**

 **Chapter 1**

Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner woke slowly. She was lying on her side with her back to the balcony of her childhood bedroom in Windrunner Spire. She could feel a gentle heat warming her shoulder that gradually spread as the rising sun bathed her skin. She shifted slightly, causing a soft murmur of complaint from the woman in her arms. Alyna's hair was short and spikey again, and she pressed her lips tenderly against her lover's exposed neck, receiving a different kind of murmur in response. The corner of Sylvanas' lips rose in a small smile.

Today was a big day for Alyna. They had arrived at Sylvanas' family home a couple of days ago, and today Sylvanas was going to formally promote her lover from lieutenant to captain. It was a bittersweet moment, as it meant that Alyna would no longer be part of Sylvanas' company as she would be at the head of her own. They had come to Windrunner Spire because the company Alyna was about to take over was the one based nearby with the responsibility of protecting south-west Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas was essentially entrusting Alyna with the protection of her own family, which was no small matter for the ranger general.

Alyna shuddered in her arms, and she pulled the dreaming woman close, pressing her body into the back of her lover's. Alyna's form immediately relaxed, as did Sylvanas. She rested her cheek on the pillow, her nose picking up the scents of their love-making from the night before. She very much enjoyed waking up next to Alyna, but it only happened as often as they had sex.

That was entirely her own fault, Sylvanas knew. She had always insisted that they sleep alone when they were not being intimate so as not to stir up trouble amongst the traditionalists who were carefully watching them. While their relationship was considered to be based on sex, they would be left alone. Unfortunately, Sylvanas' stubborn resistance to marrying any of the men her family had paraded before her had raised suspicions, and that had resulted in her keeping her distance from Alyna of late. The week they had just spent together travelling home had been the most they'd spent together in four months.

She pressed her lips against Alyna's shoulder blade, needing the contact. She knew the younger woman thought she was increasingly detached from her emotions, but the truth was Sylvanas felt things deeply. She just did not believe in overtly showing them. The more pressure she had felt from society to move on from Alyna, the more she had tried to outwardly control how she felt for the woman so as not to give her enemies anything to work with. It was not something she could switch on and off though, and the awful side effect was she knew Alyna was feeling neglected and unloved.

She just had no idea how to fix that without jeopardising what precious little they had.

Now wide awake, Sylvanas was feeling restless. So as not to disturb Alyna, she gently extracted herself from where she had lain, wrapped around her lover. She padded across her room to a chest of drawers and dressed herself in a simple tunic and loose linen trousers. She watched Alyna sleep as she meticulously brushed her lengthy golden hair, her eyes enjoying the soft curves and lean muscle of the other woman. There was no doubt in her mind the distance between them as she took over her own company was going to hurt them both. She wondered if Alyna knew how much Sylvanas would miss her, and realised she should probably be a little more open about such things.

Remaining barefoot, Sylvanas left her bedroom and navigated the softly spiralling stairs down to the main level of the spire. She moved past the larger entertainment rooms and entered what was commonly called the Morning Room, as the windows faced the sunrise. The sun was on its way to climbing the horizon though it was still very early. Despite the early hour, Sylvanas was not the first person to occupy the room. Sitting in her customary chair overlooking the treetops of the forest with a warm fruit tea was Ya'dana Windrunner, Sylvanas' mother.

They quietly acknowledged each other before Sylvanas went to a long table pushed up against the back wall where the flask of tea sat. She poured herself a helping, and joined her mother by the large windows. They sat in silence as Sylvanas slowly sipped the soothing tea, the liquid infusing a gentle warmth into her body.

After giving Sylvanas some time, Ya'dana opened the conversation abruptly. "She's in your room."

Her tone had been carefully neutral, which made Sylvanas nervous. Regardless, she decided that if her mother was going to start the conversation in such a blunt manner, she was going to be just as brutal.

"She's in my bed," Sylvanas replied casually. Her mother frowned at the blunt reply and Sylvanas felt a childish rush of glee at the minor victory. She knew her mother had only intended to show that she knew they had slept together last night, but by somehow not stating it precisely Sylvanas figured she could almost delude herself into believing that nothing inconvenient had happened. She was tired of lying to everyone she met; she was not going to lie to her mother. "You know what she means to me, Mother."

Ya'dana pointedly avoided her daughter's strong gaze by looking out of the window. "I wish she didn't."

Sylvanas sipped her tea slowly. "I thought you liked her."

Her mother's face softened. "I adore her," she started gently, and Sylvanas knew by her tone she meant her words, "and if things were different, I would happily accept her as a daughter, but you know that's not possible. I don't see why you carry on this delusion."

"I love her," replied Sylvanas very softly.

Ya'dana sighed sadly for her daughter. Sylvanas had not admitted as much before to anyone other than Alyna. She knew her mother had suspected her feelings but the sadness in her eyes as she confirmed it hurt. She had deeply wished to have seen happiness for her instead, but knew that had been too much to hope for.

Her mother rose wordlessly to refill her mug. When she returned, she had brought the flask back with her.

"Where do you see it going, Sylvanas?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. She took a slow drink. "It is what it is."

"And that makes you happy? Being stuck in this limbo between sex and a loving relationship?"

"I'm as happy as I've ever expected to be." Sylvanas' eyes twinkled briefly. "I certainly can't complain about the sex."

Her mother rolled her eyes before she turned serious again. "What do you mean by as you ever expected to be?"

Sylvanas mulled over her answer, her words slow when they eventually came. "My feelings for Alyna aside, I'm sleeping with her because she's a woman." Now it was her turn to look out of the window to avoid eye contact. "I ... am attracted to women."

"And men?" came the hopeful question.

Sylvanas paused before she flicked her eyes back to her mother's briefly. "No, not men."

"I see." Ya'dana leant back in her chair and cradled her mug as if its warmth could chase away whatever she was feeling.

"Do you?" Sylvanas challenged, putting her mug down on a side table. "Because I'm not sure you see the implications of it for me." That got her mother's attention and their eyes met. "You all want me to marry a man I will never be attracted to, and lie with him against my will in order to procreate." Her mother blanched visibly as Sylvanas continued. "Yes, I know our people arrange marriages all the time and they are successful for the most part, but that's because they grow to love each other and are at least capable of mutual attraction. But I _never_ will be."

"How can you be so sure if you don't try it?" Ya'dana protested.

Sylvanas felt her temper flare and she stood up in an effort to control it. "Don't you think I have?" she said irritably. "I'm no stranger to intimacy with men, Mother." She crossed her arms and then uncrossed them, unsure what to do with herself as she kept talking. "I tried, and I felt physically ill after each time. It felt wrong and ..." She paused, her words caught in her throat. Her voice dropped as she painfully admitted, "I felt violated."

"You were raped?" Ya'dana began to rise from her chair but Sylvanas waved her back down.

"No! No." It took a moment for her mother to believe her, but when Sylvanas saw she did, she explained, "I allowed it, and I even initiated some of it. I was trying to figure myself out because I knew I felt differently to the other girls. I've never looked at men the same way, and I've never felt attracted to them."

"But you are attracted to women," Ya'dana quietly finished.

"Oh, yes. I'm _definitely_ attracted to women." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "I know you think it's wrong, but it's what I feel."

Her mother sighed. "I don't think it's wrong, Sylvanas." She gave Sylvanas a shy smile. "Before I married your father, I had my own encounters with women." She chuckled at Sylvanas' shocked expression, the typically stoic general not normally so completely surprised. "I had just hoped, for your sake, that you could settle down once it was required of you. And be happy."

"She makes me happy, Mother." And she knew it was the truth. As little of Alyna as she saw, the moments they had together made her deliriously happy.

Her mother looked distressed. Sylvanas knew she just wanted her daughter to be happy, and the realisation that her own idea of happiness would not come to pass troubled her. Happiness in their society was family, which required marriage and children.

"I ... understand," she eventually said. "As much as I wish it were different, I do understand." Ya'dana sighed deeply. "I can't say your grandfather will though, and he's the one you ultimately have to convince."

Sylvanas grimaced. Her paternal grandfather, Ra'thanar Windrunner, had recently succeeded her great-grandfather within the ruling Council of Silvermoon. Unlike most of her family, he was a mage. And not just any mage, but a politically savvy magister. He thrived and enjoyed the political manoeuvring of the nobility, and he was very keen on his ranger general granddaughter marrying the right man.

"Does he know?" Sylvanas asked tentatively as she moved to sit down again.

"Your avoidance has angered him, but if you're asking me if he knows _why_ you're deflecting the issue of marriage, I don't think so." She snorted derisively. "You know how he likes to control things; if he even suspected it was because you had alternative inclinations he would have made his opinion on the matter very clear by now. No, I don't believe he knows."

 _Alternative inclinations._ Sylvanas shuddered internally at the words. She knew her mother had not meant them offensively, but she couldn't help but feel sickened by the distinction. She hated the fact that her private life was so heavily scrutinised, and that her grandfather was more interested in using her as a bargaining chip than in her happiness. Unfortunately, her rapid rise through the Farstriders had only served to increase her value in his eyes.

One thing was certain, and that was she could not hide her relationship with Alyna from him indefinitely, no matter what lengths she went to hide the extent of it.

Her mother leant over and patted her forearm softly, seemingly sensing the theme of Sylvanas' thoughts. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different for you."

Sylvanas nodded gently to acknowledge the sentiment. "Me too."

Ya'dana sat back, and then smiled. "So, you're promoting Alyna today. Does that mean we'll be seeing more of you? You rarely come home anymore."

Sylvanas chuckled. "I suppose I could be convinced to swing by a little more often. For reports, of course."

Her mother nodded enthusiastically, "Of course. You should keep on top of things."

 _I very much do need to be on top of Alyna,_ thought Sylvanas with a slow grin. She heard her mother choke slightly on her tea and Sylvanas realised her thoughts had been interpreted accurately through her unguarded facial expression. She blushed deeply as her mother scrubbed at a damp patch of tea she had spilt on her trousers.

"Oh, dear! Look what you've made me do." She picked up the flask to refresh her tea but it was empty. Smiling softly at her daughter's red features, she stood up and breezily asked, "More tea?"

Sylvanas buried her face in her hands and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dressed in her ceremonial armour, Sylvanas watched quietly as her similarly-clad captains and their senior lieutenants congratulated Alyna on her promotion. The majority of Alyna's new company had also been present, though most were having to go back to their duties and patrols now the formalities were over. The visiting officers would also return to their companies tonight, with a couple of exceptions, one of whom was now approaching the observing general.

"I'd say that was well received," said Alleria cheerfully.

Sylvanas regarded her older sister unemotionally. "You were expecting something else?"

Alleria shrugged. "You never know with promotions. Some people can get bitter about such things."

The general kept watching the proceedings as she casually replied, "You're implying there are some disgruntled lieutenants who believe I dictated the entire selection process and promoted my own protégé over those they feel are more qualified, all to endorse my own personal agenda."

Sylvanas felt Alleria's eyes watching her as she muttered, "We did talk about how it would appear."

"And I made it very clear it was everyone's responsibility to disseminate the truth about the matter to those with doubts." She turned her head to make eye contact with her sister and captain, "I did not put her forward. _You_ did. And the rest of them did not object … not even your own senior lieutenant who was probably too stunned you didn't support her own promotion to say much at all. How _is_ Talnia doing, anyway?"

Alleria shifted uncomfortably. "She understands Alyna was the better candidate, despite her comparative inexperience. She's got her eye on Menora's company now since she's made noises about retiring in the next few decades."

Sylvanas sighed. The Farstriders were comprised of five companies, led by four captains and Sylvanas herself. Alleria and Sylvanas were career rangers and were not about to consider retiring for centuries. Lor'themar had been promoted when Sylvanas' predecessor had retired fourteen years ago to take over that company, and Alyna had just taken over the fourth. Menora was by far the eldest captain remaining, and the last of the previous generation of officers who had now been mostly replaced by much younger blood.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Alleria asked, "Do you still want me to stay here for a few weeks?"

"Yes," affirmed Sylvanas. "Alyna's competent in most aspects of running a company since she's been helping me run mine since her promotion was decided, but I'd like you here in case she runs into any teething problems."

"I'd have thought you'd want to do that yourself."

Sylvanas blinked in surprise at the comment. Trying not to overreact at her sister's implication, she managed to maintain her normal air of detachment. "Why would I do that?"

Alleria did not immediately reply, but when she did Sylvanas could hear the restraint in her sister's tone. "I just thought that you would … she _is_ your protégé after all."

 _She's a lot more than just my protégé,_ thought Sylvanas, just as she also wondered if her sister was also thinking the same thing.

The general shrugged nonchalantly. "She's spent her entire career under my wing. It's time she spread her own, and she needs to do that without me looking over her shoulder. Having said that, I'm not about to abandon her either. All new captains traditionally have another nearby to assist if needed, and I thought you would be fine fulfilling that role, since you proposed her in the first place."

"Of course, General, I'm happy to help," Alleria quickly offered formally. She smiled softly as she then added, "And it'll give me a chance to visit our parents."

Sylvanas returned the smile. Unlike Sylvanas, Alleria had only just arrived in time for the ceremony so she had not been up to the Spire yet. Dropping the formalities, she said, "They're looking forward to seeing you. I'll be heading home soon if you want company on the ride."

"There's someone I want to say hello to first, but I'll come look for you after to take you up on that offer."

The general had been keeping an eye on Alyna through the conversation and now waved the young woman over. To her sister, she said, "Sure. I just need to settle Alyna into her office and then I'm free."

Alleria acknowledged the information and left to seek whatever friend she needed to see, passing Alyna as she made her own way to Sylvanas. She noted the polite smiles and nods the two exchanged, and not for the first time wondered exactly why Alleria had put Alyna forward. While the two women knew each other fairly well, they were not exactly friends.

"How are you doing?" Sylvanas greeted Alyna.

The younger woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right. It's been a long day."

Sylvanas favoured her lover with a small smile. Neither of them liked crowds or grand social occasions. This had provided both, and Alyna had been at the centre of it all day. "You've done well, and it's almost over. In fact, all that's left to do is to show you to your office and new home."

Alyna didn't wince at the prospect of a new home, but Sylvanas knew her well enough to know she had wanted to. Or perhaps she was just projecting her own feelings onto the other woman, having regretted how she had phrased the last part of her sentence.

They wound their way through the remaining rangers, some of whom stopped them to offer their congratulations and welcome to Alyna personally. Sylvanas was impressed that Alyna didn't try to brush them away despite how tired she was, instead asking after their names and units so she could get to know them. Alyna didn't like crowds, but unlike Sylvanas, she was very personable with people, and sociable.

She was popular, Sylvanas realised, with a small amount of jealousy she knew she had no right to feel. Sylvanas was popular as well, but that was despite her lack of social acumen. Her leadership and skills had got her to where she was, but she lacked the ability to change minds that were set against her. Alyna had skills, but she also had the ability to make friends out of enemies.

Alyna led the way into the cabin. Sylvanas followed quietly, closing the door behind them as Alyna looked around the functional room. A large conference table was the first thing a visitor saw that was large enough to seat twelve people. Maps of the local area were tacked up onto the walls with various notations and pegs, and a sizable weapons rack stood just inside the door. A large desk and comfortable chair were off to the side, which was currently being circled by Alyna. Various racks and shelves stuffed with paperwork took up considerable room around the desk, and another door provided access to what was now Alyna's private quarters.

Alyna stood behind the desk and crossed her arms, gazing down at the floor in thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sylvanas tentatively.

"I don't know," Alyna replied slowly. "Is there?" Sylvanas tilted her head in confusion, her expression making it clear she did not understand why the question had been reflected back at her. Alyna sighed, but did not look at her directly. "Why did you promote me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you deserve it."

"So it's not to push me away further than you've got me already?"

Sylvanas felt the words like a punch to the stomach, but she knew she deserved them. "No …" she whispered, knowing Alyna's keen ears would hear the reply.

Alyna's features immediately softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she replied quietly. "There's a reason you see it that way, and I can't blame you at all for it." Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at the situation. "If it makes any difference to you, I didn't propose you, or second your proposal. Actually, the only thing I did was to approve a unanimous decision by the officer council as, quite frankly, I had no valid reason to object."

The new captain looked at her now, surprise showing on her tired features. "You didn't … it wasn't you?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "Alleria put you forward. I don't disagree with the decision, Alyna, or I wouldn't have approved your promotion. You're more than capable of doing this."

"There are others who are just as qualified with more experience," stated Alyna without emotion as she moved around the desk to perch on the front of it, facing Sylvanas.

"I agree, and that was why I was not going to propose you. You're extremely talented, but I was willing to have you wait your turn."

Alyna met Sylvanas' eyes. "Is that the only reason?" The general hesitated slightly, and Alyna broke their eye contact.

Sylvanas stepped forward and took Alyna's chin between her thumb and forefinger to move the younger woman's eyes back to her own. Her words were soft as she spoke. "You want me to say that I didn't propose you because I wanted to be selfish and keep you close to me." Alyna couldn't nod easily because of Sylvanas' hold, but she didn't need to. Her eyes told the general that was exactly what she had wanted to hear.

Sylvanas dipped her head to press her lips against Alyna's, the other woman welcoming the kiss after a moment of surprise. She gave them a moment to enjoy it before she pulled back slightly, her voice husky as she said, "If I gave in to my selfish needs, you'd rarely see the light of day."

A blush appeared on Alyna's cheeks and she looked up at Sylvanas coyly. "Oh, really?"

Sylvanas flashed a small smile that she knew would tease her lover. "Mmhmm."

Alyna stood up from where she'd been leaning against the desk into Sylvanas' arms. Their armour prevented them from getting as close as they'd have liked, but it did not stop them from finding each other's lips again. As Alyna opened her mouth in invitation, Sylvanas found herself leaning into her to accept. She felt Alyna's hand cupping her cheek before sliding behind her neck and she moaned softly into her lover's mouth.

The moan almost drowned out the knock at the door, and both women flew apart just as the door opened and Kyala's dark head popped around the edge. Her face froze as she looked between the two women. Alyna was back leaning against the desk trying to look casual, but her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was anything but normal. For her part, Sylvanas felt stupid as she was half-turned away from Alyna with her arms folded across her chest, which had been made awkward by her leather breastplate. She had more control of her breathing but she knew her own cheeks had coloured as well.

Kyala did not enter, seemingly content to use the door as a shield to whatever she had interrupted. "I … uh … Captain Windrunner sent me to say she's ready to depart, General."

"Oh, right." She looked at Alyna and found dark blue eyes already looking back. She saw the tips of Alyna's ears drop very slightly despite her expression being carefully neutral, and Sylvanas knew instinctively that she was needed here. She had already known Alyna would not want her to go, but she could sense that her lover _needed_ her to stay just a little longer. With Kyala present, Sylvanas knew she should ignore the voice in the back of her mind telling her to stay. She should just wish the new captain luck, and go meet her sister, and let Kyala think it was nothing serious. It would be the smart thing to do to best protect what they had.

Sylvanas walked slowly over to Kyala and looked straight at the immensely experienced ranger in her sky-blue eyes. "Would you please give my sister my apologies? I've had a change of plans. I'll be staying here tonight, and will ride back to Farstrider Enclave in the morning."

The only reaction Kyala gave her was a slight widening of her eyes, and the general gave her some credit for her restraint. "I will pass on your regrets, General." She looked past Sylvanas to address Alyna, "I'll see you in the morning, Captain." She flashed a quick smile at getting to call her friend by her new title, and disappeared back through the open door, not waiting for Alyna's response.

Sylvanas stepped forward to close the door, and when she turned, she almost laughed at the look of shock on Alyna's face. She moved to the conference table and began to remove her armour, laying it out on the table so it could air out properly.

"Do you know what you've just done?" asked Alyna quietly.

"By choosing you over my sister and family I pretty much told your closest friend that her suspicion of us being lovers and not just bed-mates is completely true," replied Sylvanas. Despite the implications, she felt strangely calm and was more intent on trying to unbuckle a stubborn strap holding one of her pauldrons on. Alyna rose from the desk and moved over, her deft fingers making easy work of the strap. She removed the ornately tooled pauldron and placed it on the table with the other pieces.

When she turned to face Sylvanas, she didn't hide her confusion. "Why?" she asked simply.

Sylvanas had already started tugging on various straps that held Alyna's armour in place. She did not answer immediately, not entirely sure how to put her feelings into words. Alyna could see that she was trying to figure things out and not avoiding an answer, so she waited patiently as her armour was gradually relocated from her body to the table.

"Because … you need to know I love you," she eventually said.

Alyna frowned. "I know you love me."

"Do you though?" Sylvanas helped Alyna out of her breastplate and she laid it out on the table. "If I had left just now, what would have been your first reaction?" She didn't want to see Alyna's current reaction to the question, but she forced herself to face the other woman.

Alyna immediately looked away, confirming Sylvanas' theory. "I'd have thought you couldn't wait to get away from me," she said meekly, before quickly adding, "But I'd have then realised you did it so that Kyala and Alleria did not suspect anything more than they already do."

"Would that have made you _feel_ any better?"

Alyna walked away slightly, and Sylvanas knew she was resisting the urge to pace more than turning her back on Sylvanas so didn't take it personally. Alyna sighed. "No."

Sylvanas moved to wrap her arms around Alyna's waist, pressing up against her back. She knew things between them were fine when the younger woman immediately leant back into the embrace. "Do you trust her?" the general asked.

"To keep it to herself?" Sylvanas nodded, knowing Alyna could feel it. "Yes, for now. I don't know what Alleria will make of it, but Kyala won't gossip about us. At least until after she's spoken to me about it, which I have no doubt she will tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I've put you in such a position."

Alyna turned in Sylvanas' embrace, and Sylvanas quietly enjoyed the feel of the woman's arms wrapping around her neck. "Don't be sorry, because I'm not. I don't know how she'll respond, but I'm looking forward to being honest with someone about you."

Sylvanas thought about the conversation that morning with her mother, and completely understood that it would lift a burden from Alyna's shoulders. The lying had taken its toll on both of them, and it would be good for Alyna to be able to share her happiness. And loneliness. Perhaps it would make their imminent distance easier to bear. That was all assuming Kyala could keep their secret and was happy for them. She didn't want to think about the consequences if she didn't approve and wanted to expose them.

The constant worry worked at the back of her mind as Alyna kissed her. It was a hungry, almost pleading kiss that begged for Sylvanas to do more than just return it. It was something that the general marvelled about Alyna – her ability to completely give in to her desire and hand her body over to be used and pleasured. Sylvanas had never been able to switch her mind off enough to do the same in return. She was always thinking, always worrying, always afraid that what they were doing was just asking for more trouble than a little happiness was worth. She couldn't just live in the moment like Alyna seemed to be able to do.

Alyna was the one who broke their kiss. She was almost panting as she nibbled playfully along Sylvanas' jaw. "How about you introduce me to my new bed, hmm?"

She gave Alyna a rakish grin as she took her hand before leading the way through the door behind the desk. The room behind was large and well furnished, though neither of them paid any heed to anything other than making their way to the decent sized bed. Sylvanas felt nimble fingers tug at her undergarments and she smiled as she allowed the other woman to divest her of her remaining clothing. When she turned around, Alyna was already naked, and moving past her to climb onto the bed.

Sylvanas followed, crawling on top of the woman she loved before sliding off slightly to lie on her side, with Alyna under her on her back. Sylvanas planted teasing kisses on Alyna's shoulder and neck as her hand explored her lover's body, but Alyna was impatient. She rolled to face Sylvanas and pulled the general's knee between her own legs. The moisture that Sylvanas immediately felt made her smile, and she flicked her eyes down to meet Alyna's.

She adored how easily Alyna accepted her need for Sylvanas. While the general still struggled with the complications her sexuality brought, Alyna just accepted it and gave herself unashamedly to her general. It was intoxicating and deeply attractive to Sylvanas when Alyna made her physical needs obvious. Sylvanas had to control their professional relationship because of her rank, and she tried to control their personal relationship as a result of her fear. But, when Alyna was horny she was the one who dictated her need and Sylvanas always gave in, and very happily so. Her beloved had a primal need that she felt only Sylvanas could help her with, and in that moment Sylvanas would have given her everything she had ever wanted.

They remained like that for a few long moments, almost absorbing each other's unspoken needs before the new captain pulled Sylvanas into a deep, searing kiss. Sylvanas could feel strong fingers threading themselves through her hair which suddenly tightened into a grip just as Alyna broke their kiss. She held Sylvanas' head firmly, her voice deep with her yearning as she half-whispered, "I need you, Sylvanas." She gasped lightly as her sensitive flesh slid a little along Sylvanas' thigh. "I need you to fuck me hard enough that I'll be feeling your hands on me, and in me, for days after you leave."

Sylvanas was certain her heart skipped a beat or two as she felt her body flush with desire for the incredible woman beneath her. She had no words to reply, her throat having closed with the emotion thrumming through her body. So she did the only thing she could … she obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alyna held the pillow just under her chin as it allowed her to inhale the scent Sylvanas had left behind. She had left a few hours ago just as the sun rose, and Alyna had decided to remain in bed and try to sleep. Though she had managed to rest for a few hours it hadn't been as deep as she'd hoped. She was glad Sylvanas had stayed the night though, and she smiled softly at the very fresh memories.

Her internal clock was telling her it was time to get up, and she sighed deeply, inhaling more of the general's scent before she threw off the bedsheet and sat up. She groaned deeply as her muscles complained at the movement before a slow smile crept onto her face. Her body certainly hurt, but it was nothing she hadn't asked for, and she was going to savour the aches for as long as she had them.

She moved over to a dresser and realised that someone must have filled a small bucket with water before she had arrived yesterday, as one was already there waiting for her. She poured some of the water into a bowl and reluctantly washed the night's activity from her body. A pair of heavy trunks sat against the wall, and Alyna recognised them as hers. She opened both up and rummaged through them for some fresh clothes.

She then fished out a small makeup bag, and sat down in front of a mirror Sylvanas had given her a few years ago. She smiled to herself as it was such a typical present from the vain general. Alyna winced at her reflection as she saw various bruises forming around her neck and collarbone. She didn't mind them, but her tunic was not enough to hide what they were so she began to cover them up with makeup. When she was done, she pulled on her boots and decided to go in search of breakfast.

She didn't have to go far. As she entered her office she saw Kyala sitting at the conference table reading a parchment. She had set out a few plates of bread, cheese and fruits. She looked up and smiled as Alyna approached, her walk a little unsteady as she realised her inner thighs were slightly bruised.

"Good morning, Captain."

Alyna waved away the title. "Please, it's too early for all that." She settled into the chair next to Kyala and gestured at the food. "While I'm certainly grateful for this, I have a feeling this isn't a permanent perk of my promotion."

Kyala chuckled as she rolled up what she had been reading. "You should definitely not get used to this." She began to fill her plate with various bits of food. "I thought it'd give us a chance to talk before you got to work on your first full day as captain."

Alyna mirrored her friend's actions and filled her own plate. "What's on your mind?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kyala pulled a piece of bread apart and chewed some of it slowly. "You. And Sylvanas." She swallowed what she was eating. "And don't go insulting my intelligence anymore, Alyna. I don't like to pry into other people's personal lives, but the only time I asked about you two you told me it was casual and that was it." She sat back in her seat. "Was that a lie?"

Alyna put down the piece of cheese she was working on. "I couldn't tell you the truth," she started, regret heavy in her voice. "I've not been able to tell _anyone_ the truth."

Kyala stared at her plate as she processed the words, and then shook her head. "Shit, Alyna. What have you got yourself into?"

"From my perspective? A happy relationship."

"A relationship? Is that what you're calling it? It really doesn't look like any relationship I've ever known."

"That … I would have to agree with," she replied, her tone full of sadness.

Kyala leant forward and propped her elbows up on the table as she regarded Alyna closely. "How long's it been going on?"

Alyna counted back in her mind. "A little over eighty years, though she only admitted her feelings to me just before she was promoted to general."

The veteran ranger stared at her, utterly dumbfounded. "You've been in a full relationship with her for fourteen years? And no one's figured it out?"

The captain shrugged. "You did."

"After you both practically screamed it at me yesterday, yes. But before that I thought … well, hell. I thought you two were just having some adult fun."

Unable to stop herself, Alyna blushed. "Uh … ahh … well. It certainly started out that way. I'm not really sure when it became something more. She admitted her feelings fourteen years ago, but I've known for a lot longer that there was more she wasn't saying. We both knew. We just didn't discuss it."

"I can see why! By the Sunwell, Alyna! What the hell will happen when your families find out?"

Alyna shook her head, "I've no idea, Kyala. And I prefer not to think about it."

"Isn't that rather naïve?"

Alyna let out a cynical half-laugh. "Quite frankly I think it's the best thing I've done regarding all of this. You're right, I could think about it. I could worry myself sick about what'll happen, the stink it'll cause, the things that'll be said. I could even try to come up with excuses, and deflections, and ways I can still see Sylvanas once the shit begins to fly. Or … I can just enjoy what we have, while we have it, and see where things go as they happen."

Kyala pressed her fingers back through her hair as she exhaled. "I don't need to know the general well to figure she doesn't see things the same way as you do."

Alyna shook her head. "You're right, she doesn't. She's always looking over her shoulder and waiting for something awful to happen. So you can imagine my surprise when she didn't go with you yesterday."

"Walking in on you two did kind of catch me off guard."

"We saw," Alyna chuckled before turning more serious. "How did Alleria take it?"

Kyala weighed her words carefully before replying. "She didn't seem surprised, and she's not as good as Sylvanas at concealing what she's feeling so I actually think she was expecting to go home alone."

Alyna groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "Crap. We were afraid you would not be the only one to figure it out."

A third voice angrily joined in the conversation from the corner of the room. "No, she wasn't, though I was hoping to be told today that I was wrong." Alyna and Kyala jumped out of their seats just as Alleria's form shimmered into view at the other end of the table. She cast an angry glare at Kyala. "I'm going to admit I'm shit at concealing my emotions as you can well see, but I'm _damn_ good at hiding in the shadows." She turned her gaze towards Alyna.

Alyna recovered quickly. "What the hell is the meaning of this, Alleria? You have no right to spy on me like this!"

For a brief moment a look of regret passed over the elder Windrunner's features. "I had not come here with such an intention. I had actually come to talk to Sylvanas, but it seems she left much earlier than I expected. So I sat here waiting for you to wake when your ranger arrived. I found it curious, so I stealthed myself." She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry I found out like this, but I'm not sorry that I've finally heard the truth about what you're doing to my sister."

"What I'm doing … to …." Alyna felt her body shake with anger and it wasn't until she felt Kyala's hand on her arm that she realised she had taken a step towards Alleria.

"I thought when you joined the Academy you'd be trouble, and when she took you into her unit I just _knew_ things would spiral out of control somehow. I didn't think you'd try and take my family's reputation down with your own though by seducing your own mentor!"

"You think I've had her under some kind of what? Spell?" Alyna asked in disbelief.

Alleria laughed. "Well, we all know that isn't possible since you're the family reject."

Alyna felt the words as they had been intended to be felt, and she found herself laughing through her pain before she raised her own voice back at the older woman. "That's rich, coming from you. You're the eldest, yet your younger sister has not just caught up to you and surpassed _everything_ you've ever done, but completely crushed you in the process! You'll be taking orders from her for the rest of your life and you call _me_ the reject? At least I found my _own_ path!"

The elder Windrunner moved around the table and took a few steps towards Alyna, and the newer captain also took a step forward again just as another form appeared between them.

"That's _enough!_ " Kyala planted a hand on each woman and made sure they could not get within reach of each other. Addressing Alleria in a tone that brooked no argument she said, "Go round to the other side of the table and stay there." Kyala didn't move until Alleria did as she was told, and then she glared at Alyna. "And you, sit down!" Alyna blinked and backed away slightly before sitting back in the chair she had vacated earlier. "Now, as hard as this is going to be for both of you to accept … you need to sort your shit out in a respectful manner or Light help me I'm going to go fetch the general and let _her_ sort you both out!"

Silence reigned in the cabin and Kyala went back to her own seat. To Alyna's surprise, she resumed eating her breakfast as if nothing had happened. Noticing the looks she was receiving from the two combatants, she shrugged. "What? I'm hungry. And no one gets between me and my food. Not even you two. Feel free to talk things out – just don't make me get up again." Neither woman was brave enough to point out that they were the captain's, and Kyala was the ranger.

Alyna glanced at Alleria as the other woman pulled out a chair to sit on. "I'm not trying to ruin your family, or even my own."

"So what _are_ you doing to my sister?" came the sharp reply.

"Hopefully giving her some semblance of happiness."

"By distracting her from choosing a suitor?"

Alyna dropped her head into her waiting palm. "Alleria … Sylvanas can choose to be with whoever she wants to be with. For now, she wants to be with me. But surely you've figured it out by now that even if she wasn't with me she'd not be choosing a suitor any time soon?"

When Alleria didn't reply, the younger woman looked up and saw a genuine look of confusion on the Windrunner's face. "What? You thought it was me?" asked Alyna in surprise. "That _I_ was talking Sylvanas out of marrying?" Alyna waved the notion away. "I've actually done nothing of the sort. If you'd asked me eighty years ago if I thought she'd be married by now, I'd have said yes."

"So why isn't she?"

Alyna glanced at Kyala to make sure it wasn't just her who thought Alleria was being particularly dense, and received a sympathetic shrug in return. She looked back at the other captain. "Because she doesn't like men, Alleria. Not romantically. Or even physically. She's gay."

"She's … what?" Alleria looked like she'd just been slapped.

Alyna shook her head in amazement. "I know your company is quite far away, but surely you know she hasn't slept with a man for … what? A hundred and fifty years? Not since she was in her mid-twenties."

Alleria sat in stunned silence. Alyna felt a small amount of pity for her, so did not say anything more, instead taking a page from Kyala's book by resuming her breakfast. Arguing was hard work, and she was hungry.

"What about you?" came the sudden question.

"Me? You mean marriage?"

Alleria nodded.

Alyna began to peel an orange as she replied. "My parents had a husband picked out for me before I even hit puberty, but when I failed to show any magical talent his family pulled out of the arrangement." She pulled a wedge from the orange and bit into it, enjoying it for a moment before adding, "I can't imagine they've forgot about marrying me off, but since all of their connections are families with strong magical lines I've just assumed they're having problems finding a family who are fine with their magically talented son marrying an inert ranger."

"If they do, will you marry him?"

Alyna blinked at the question. "I … don't know, to be honest. I suppose it depends on whether I think we could get along enough to not want to kill each other. Would I be attracted to him? No. Like Sylvanas, I'm not attracted to men. Would I be happy about it? Hell no. Would I stop seeing Sylvanas if she wanted to keep seeing me? Never."

"Never?" came the surprised question.

Alyna sucked softly on a piece of orange before she answered. "I love her, Alleria. And she loves me. What we're doing is not something we've taken on lightly, and if we felt we could stop we would have done so a long time ago." She looked over at the other woman to emphasis her next point. "What you're asking us to do is akin to asking us to hack off all our limbs. Would we survive? Yes. Would we be living? Not really … we'd just continue to exist and be dead inside." She shook her head in rejection of the idea, "As long as Sylvanas tells me she loves me and wants to be with me, I will fight with everything I am to be with her."

"I wish I had someone who'd say that about me," muttered Kyala quietly, "Male or female." She sighed and looked up at Alleria. "I can't say I'm over the moon that my friend has fallen in love with a woman because I know it's made her life so much more complex. But if she's happy, that's enough for me. From what I've seen, in hindsight, she makes the general happy. Isn't that what truly matters here?"

Alleria tapped the top of the table with her fingers. "It's not that simple."

"It's not that simple because we _choose_ to make it that way," countered Kyala. "We can also _choose_ to accept what they have and allow them to keep it for as long as they can within the bounds of our society. I think, of all the people here, your sister has earnt some measure of happiness if only for a short period of time, don't you think?"

The elder Windrunner buried her face in her hands. "You're asking me to lie for them."

"Hardly," Kyala scoffed. "I'm asking you to respect your sister's privacy by not gossiping about her, the same way I won't be talking about Alyna's private life to anyone. You don't have to lie because you don't have to say anything at all. If people have questions, they can go to the source. Alyna and the general can handle their own issues."

Alyna nodded in agreement, finding it fair. She had not wanted Kyala to lie on her behalf, and was relieved she had not inadvertently placed such a burden on her friend. She watched as Alleria slowly began to nod as well, and she felt a wave of relief crash through her still-aching body. Their eyes met across the table, and Alleria gave her a small hesitant smile. Alyna returned it. "Thank you."

"I … will need some time to get used to the idea of you two being … more," Alleria said slowly.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Alyna replied gently. "If you need to ask for another captain to take your place here, I understand."

Alleria considered the suggestion for a few moments before she came to a conclusion. "No, I think staying will help. Perhaps it's also time you and I got to know each other properly, especially seeing as you're my sister's … girlfriend." While she stumbled over the last word, she didn't shy away from using it and Alyna saw that as a good sign.

"I'd like that." To her surprise, she found she meant it.

They exchanged another smile before Alleria blinked and looked at the table. "I don't suppose you have another plate? I'm starving!"

Kyala almost choked on a piece of cheese as she tried to contain her mirth at the sudden change of topic. Alyna picked up a plate of fruit and relocated its contents to pass the empty plate over to Alleria, who accepted it gratefully. Together, the three women made short work of the remaining food, the conversation turning to lighter topics. Alyna found she was looking forward to getting to know the elder Windrunner. She smiled as she looked forward to Sylvanas' next visit and of having to tell her about today's events. They had dodged a potential disaster, but she was happy she could now talk about Sylvanas to two people she no longer had to hide from.


End file.
